


Purls of Wisdom

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four superheroes go to a <a href="http://stitchnbitch.org">Stitch 'n Bitch</a>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purls of Wisdom

El Dragón **loved** spending time with his friends. He really enjoyed spending time with them, no matter what they did when they saw each other.

"So Batman said he was **crazy**." Robin finished explaining, as he finished casting on. "He said that the Penguin had a sick mind."

Wonder Woman stopped **knitting** for a moment. She stopped trying to use her needles to loop and entwine wool in order to make a garment. "Really? Because I heard that the Penguin was completely **sane**. He is not insane, apparently, and there's no evidence that he's ever been diagnosed with a mental illness of any kind."

"Not that it would be any of our **business** if he had." Supergirl interjected. "It would be nothing for us to discuss, because it would be a private matter for the Penguin to discuss only with the people he chose to."

Wonder Woman put down her **knitting**. She put down what she had already knitted, so she could reach across and squeeze Supergirl's hand. "You're **right**, of course. You're not wrong about that."

"I always thought that the Penguin was really **creative**." El Dragón said thoughtfully. "He's really imaginative and resourceful. I wish I were as creative as him."

"I bet he could have come up with a better **insult** than 'crazy'." Supergirl said, so annoyed that she gave up on her knitting completely. "He could have come up with a better way of saying something nasty about someone - most likely one that didn't have such strong ableist connotations."

"Maybe Batman only used it because he's **cranky**." Robin suggested. "He's in a weird kind of mood where he loses his temper easier than normal, probably because he's not having as much hot mansex as usual."

"Shame." El Dragón said **insincerely**, and carried on knitting. He said it, but he didn't mean it.

And that's terrible.


End file.
